1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of image processing and particularly to a method of digital creation of a multivision filter effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multivision filters produce various effects in photography, with multiple identical images of a subject appearing in one picture. Several types of multivision filter are available. Depending on the type used, the number of the identical images in one picture can vary from 3 to around 25. FIG. 1 shows a picture taken by a camera equipped with a multivision filter.
As image processing software applications become more and more powerful, the multivision filter effect can be digitally created.
However, the multivision filter effect created by the conventional software applications are rarely satisfying. The identical images of the subject are simply positioned in evenly divided areas of the picture. The separation between the images in two adjacent areas defeats the desired effect.